narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Senjin Kyuuba
Senjin Kyuuba is a Jōnin Shinobi of Konohagakure and the current Leader of the Kyuuba Clan. He is currently married to Seikan K. Uchiha. Background Senjin was born into the Kyuuba Clan as the son of Mitsuhito and Bōkasen Kyuuba. He was raised in the secretive clan and taught how to use his Kekkei Genkai, Plasma Release and his Yoruhigan. At the age of 7 he began going to the Ninja Academy and graduated two years later at the age of 9. He became a Genin shortly after and was in a ninja squad with Seikan K. Uchiha and Hibana Hatake. The Jōnin who led their squad was Kurai Hyuga. After two years of training, Senjin and the other two from his squad took the Chūnin exams and failed. After training two more years, they passed, becoming a Chūnin at age 13. As a Chūnin, Senjin took a large amount of B Rank missions and, with assistance from his two friends, managed to complete a few A Rank missions as well. While he was a Chūnin, he had an encounter with Sasuke Uchiha(Ender) in which he accidentally pissed Sasuke off enough to have Sasuke use Kirin(Ender) on him. As a result, Senjin's Yoruhigan evolved into the Hiraishingan. After recommendation from Kurai Hyuga and a few other Jōnin, Senjin was promoted to the rank of Jōnin, at the young age of 15. His friends followed shortly and became Jōnin within a year of Senjin acquiring the rank. At the age of 17, he went on a mission with Seikan and Hibana to track down Seikan's brother, Kūiki. During this mission he was easily defeated by Kūiki and sat on the sidelines as Seikan fought. When Hibana was killed by taking a direct hit from Fire Release: Supernova, it was Senjin who carried her body. It was also his job to tell Hibana's parents what had happened to her when they returned. Senjin was made the Leader of his Clan at the age of 21, when his father retired from the position. As Leader of the Kyuuba Clan, he made the Clan less secretive and more involved with Konohagakure, allowing the village to be much stronger. At the age of 24, Senjin married his friend and former squad member Seikan K. Uchiha. They both now live in the Kyuuba Clan's Mountainside Shrine. Seikan has recently changed her name to Seikan K. Kyuuba and is currently pregnant with Senjin's child. Personality Senjin is not an individual that sticks out for being goofy, has girls drawn to him from his edginess, or is silent and menacing. Senjin's personality is best described by Kurai Hyuga as being "Calm, Softspoken, and Joking when the situation allows for it". He rarely speaks, and is usually quiet when he does speak, but has been shown being loud when he made his Kyuuba Clan Reintroduction Speech after becoming Clan Leader. He doesn't like to show off and keeps to himself, usually causing people to ignore him, but he drew the attention of Seikan K. Uchiha when he protected her from being attacked by the older kids in the Academy. He stood in front of her and took multiple punches before surprising them with his Plasma Release: Storm Call. Seikan would later explain that this event was the one that began her interest in him. Appearance Senjin is a 5'9" male with pale skin. His eyes were a light hazel when he was younger but are now permanently the Hiraishingan. His hair color was naturally light brown when he was younger but it changed to white when he was hit by Kirin. His hair hangs down to his waist and is always dyed a dark purple to hide its now white color. On Senjin's back there is a giant purple spot, near the small of his back, where Kirin hit him directly and is now a permanent scar. Senjin wears a sleeveless white shirt with the Kyuuba Clan crest on the back, black shorts, standard sandals, a purple belt with lightning patterns, and a backpack with the Kyuuba Clan crest that contains an extendable lightning rod. He occasionally wears a white sleeveless shirt with the Uchiha Clan(Ender) crest on it which was made for him by his wife, Seikan K. Uchiha. Abilities Senjin is a master of many different types of Jutsu, particularly Lightning and Plasma Releases. His Plasma Release is uniquely violet in color and he is skilled enough with it to have taught his cousin, Ki-tate Kyushi, how to use Plasma Release. Ninjutsu Senjin's Ninjutsu is mostly restricted to Lightning Release and Plasma Release, though he does know a few miscellaneous techniques such as Body Flicker, and he has learned Fire Release: Fireball from his wife. Senjin created many of his own types of Plasma Release, like the Plasma Release: Great Violet Fissure and Plasma Release: Beast Charge, and has a special technique that powers up his Ninjutsu that he calls Chakra Arm. Taijutsu While not the best at Taijutsu, his trainer when he was a Genin was a Hyuga and it forced him to become at least decent at Taijutsu, using his Chakra Arm technique to enhance it as well. Dōjutsu Being a Kyuuba Clan member, Senjin was born with the Yoruhigan and had to learn to use its powers which greatly enhanced his abilities. After being struck by Kirin, Senjin gained the Hiraishingan and learned how to use it to make him faster, stronger, and more precise. (See full articles for more info)